1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus providing an improved image quality.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses have been recently being replaced by thin flat panel display apparatuses that are portable. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses from among flat panel display apparatuses are self-emission display apparatuses and have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses have an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer, and generates visible light when the first electrode and the second electrode are supplied with a voltage.
Since it is not easy for the visible light generated by the intermediate layer to have uniform characteristics, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a limit in improving the image quality.